Le Vrai Bonheur se trouve à New York
by BRIECKS
Summary: Kurt et Blaine, d'ici un an, avec Blaine qui débarque à New York. Du pur fluff !


Pour faire court : il y a un an exatement, je rencontrais la personne la plus géniale au monde, et puisqu'elle est géniale elle aime Klaine, et puisqu'elle aime Klaine son cadeau d'anniversaire est un OS. yes/yes ?

Donc un très bon premier anniversaire à ma Leffie que j'aime très fort. (et oui j'arrête de m'étaler et voilà le drabble !)

Tout cela se passe d'ici un an... dans Glee. A New York. Vous verrez bien !

* * *

« Et celui-là ? T'en penses quoi ? »

Kurt Hummel ouvrit le lien qui s'afficha sur la fenêtre de conversation Skype, et attendit que la page charge tout en tapotant des doigts sur son petit bureau, au milieu du salon qu'il partageait depuis presque un an désormais avec Rachel Berry.

Il adorait Rachel, et vivre avec elle était un vrai tourbillon continuel d'émotions diverses et variées, mais les choses allaient bientôt changer. Blaine allait finir son lycée, et il avait appris très récemment qu'il avait été accepté dans un programme de la NYU — il pourrait étudier plusieurs matières plus ou moins intéressantes, comme ses parents l'avaient souhaité, mais il pourrait également continuer à chanter et se produire sur scène, grâce à une option d'art avancée. La juste balance, en quelque sorte.

Blaine allait donc venir à New York pour de bon cette fois, et non pas un week-end ou pendant des vacances, en coup de vent ; il allait vivre ici, dans cette ville magique, et y étudier.

Kurt ne pouvait être plus heureux.

Cette année avait été difficile, par moments. Il y avait certains jours où ils avaient juste envie de tout abandonner, mais ils ne se l'étaient jamais permis. Tout finissait toujours par s'arranger, et ils se fondaient toujours en excuses par la suite, se demandant d'où leur venait cette stupidité quelquefois.

Kurt s'était appuyé sur l'épaule de Rachel, et Blaine s'était donné à fond dans les cours afin d'être sûr de pouvoir obtenir l'université de son choix (peu importe laquelle, tant qu'elle se trouvait à New York). Ils avaient réussi à surmonter toutes les épreuves et les obstacles dans le passage, et leur couple était désormais plus fort que jamais.

Oh, et Blaine allait vivre à New York. Avec Kurt.

(Kurt devait se le répéter plusieurs fois par jour afin de s'assurer que c'était réel. Que Blaine allait vivre à New York avec lui.)

C'était pour cela que ce soir là, lors de leur rendez-vous quotidien sur Skype, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour rechercher plus activement un appartement. Ils avaient beaucoup réfléchi, et l'appartement que Kurt partageait actuellement avec Rachel était bien trop petit pour un troisième colocataire (peu importe la taille du dit-colocataire).

Kurt et Rachel avaient déjà bien assez de mal lorsqu'ils devaient prendre leur petit déjeuner en même temps, et la salle de bain était un terrain de guerre continuelle. Vivre à trois là-dedans n'était même pas une question qui se posait.

De plus, Finn avait appris à Rachel qu'il avait bel et bien persévéré et, après avoir passé un an entre Los Angeles, où il aidait Puck avec sa nouvelle entreprise de nettoyage de piscines (qui marchait du tonnerre), et Lima, où il retournait de temps en temps afin d'aider Burt au garage et revoir _monsieur Schue, _il avait enfin réussi à réunir de l'argent, mais surtout à entrer dans une des meilleures écoles sportives de New York. Les heures d'entraînement avec Puck avaient donc servi à quelque chose, au fond.

Inutile de préciser que, depuis qu'elle avait appris la nouvelle, Rachel s'était remise à chanter des airs qui ressemblaient vaguement à la marche nuptiale (ils étaient toujours au stade de _fiancés en attente_) et à redécorer l'appartement — et Kurt n'en avait que plus envie de partir, car la dernière chose qu'il voulait était vivre dans ce qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un _nid d'amour _avec Rachel Berry.

Il adorait ce petit bout de femme, mais il y avait tout de même des limites.

Lorsque la page web eut enfin fini de charger, Kurt plissa les yeux et l'inspecta minutieusement. Blaine l'observait à travers l'image — plutôt floue — de la webcam, essayant de jauger l'avis de son petit-ami.

« Alors ? Finit par demander le plus jeune, qui sautait presque d'excitation sur sa chaise.

- Blaine... C'est très joli, mais c'est un peu grand, tu crois pas ? Je sais bien qu'on a tous les deux des économies de côté, mais quand même...

- Mais Kurt, chigna Blaine, je m'en fiche de l'argent. Je veux juste vivre dans un super appart' avec mon superbe petit-ami.

- Et moi, je m'en fiche pas du prix, Blaine... On avait dit qu'on partagerait la somme, après tout. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien faire de trois chambres, souffla Kurt (et Blaine n'osa pas faire de commentaire là-dessus).

- Bébé, tu sais très bien que mes parents peuvent nous aider... C'est pas un problème, vraiment. »

Kurt se mordilla la lèvre. Il ne considérait pas même vraiment l'idée, parce qu'il savait très bien qu'accepter de l'aide des parents de Blaine serait encore plus difficile pour ce dernier que pour eux. De plus, il ne voulait de l'aide de personne. C'était leur appartement, leur couple, et ils se débrouilleraient assez bien tout seuls, merci.

Cependant, la moue adorable de Blaine depuis l'Ohio rendait les choses difficiles.

Mais il le devait, pour eux deux, mais surtout pour Blaine. Le jeune homme avait une manie de se saboter lui-même qui devenait vraiment dangereuse quelquefois, et Kurt était souvent le seul à pouvoir l'en sauver.

« Blaine, c'est non.

- Mais Kurt...

- Réfléchis, Blaine... On peut pas faire ça. Il y a des tas d'appartements sympa et abordables ici. C'est _New York, _après tout ! »

En voyant que le sourire n'était toujours pas revenu sur le visage de son bien-aimé, Kurt ajouta :

« Et tu y seras dans moins de temps qu'il en faut pour noyer tes cheveux de gel. Très _très_ bientôt. »

Blaine lâcha un gloussement adorable et son visage s'éclaira avec un large sourire. Le cœur de Kurt fit quelques bonds.

« Je t'aime tellement, Kurt...

- Je t'aime aussi, Blaine... »

Alors que Blaine ouvrait la bouche afin de continuer ce moment aussi intime qu'adorable, Kurt entendit quelques pas légers derrière lui.

« Je vous aime trop aussi, mes gays préférés ! S'exclama une voix stridente et mielleuse à la fois.

- Rachel, grogna Kurt, dégage de là. »

Rachel courut jusqu'à l'ordinateur portable de Kurt afin d'y jeter un baiser à Blaine, et Kurt fit de même, en murmurant un _Je t'aime, à demain _puis en éteignant tout afin de courir derrière Rachel, autour du canapé.

Presque comme toujours.

Presque pour la dernière fois.

Un peu plus de deux semaines plus tard, Kurt, Rachel et Finn se trouvaient à l'aéroport JFK, non pas sans quelques empêchements de dernière minute — mais le soprano était déterminé à arriver à l'heure.

Kurt scrutait le panneau des atterrissages d'un œil observateur tandis que Rachel sautait partout. Finn tenait son sac à main d'un air faussement blasé, légèrement inquiet pour elle, surveillant son frère du coin de l'œil.

« C'est là ! C'est celui-là, c'est lui ! » fut l'exclamation de Kurt lorsqu'il vit le vol direct entre Columbus et New York en voie d'atterrissage.

Rachel et Finn le suivirent aussi rapidement qu'ils le pouvaient, mais ils le perdirent très rapidement (Kurt était _vraiment _rapide, après tout — déterminé, et tout cela).

Ils le retrouvèrent cinq bonnes minutes plus tard, dans les bras d'un plus petit brun, tous les deux les larmes aux yeux, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des siècles.

Pour eux, cela avait semblé être des siècles.

Après avoir récupéré toutes les valises de Blaine et avoir vérifié plusieurs fois que tout était bien arrivé, ils se trouvaient dans la voiture de Kurt, Finn et Rachel à l'arrière, en route pour le vieil appartement.

Alors que Blaine était en train d'expliquer à Kurt que le reste de ses affaires et quelques-uns de ses meubles arriveraient plus tard, Rachel passa la tête entre leurs deux sièges.

« Ça va pas être génial de vivre tous ensemble ? »

Ils se regardèrent en silence pendant un instant, puis Kurt plissa les yeux.

« Rachel Berry, tu es beaucoup plus excitée à propos de ça qu'il est nécessaire. Ou normal. D'ailleurs, c'est juste le temps que Blaine et moi trouvions un appartement potable.

- Mais Kurt ! Pense-y, ça va être super ! Ça va être comme une grosse pyjama party au lycée ! Sauf qu'il n'y a pas de parents et qu'on peut acheter des préservatifs comme on veut ! »

Kurt lui fit les gros yeux, tandis que Finn restait impassible, et Blaine ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu.

Kurt crut entendre Blaine murmurer quelque chose du genre _« Ne me parlez plus jamais de lycée de ma vie », _alors il lui prit la main et lui sourit. Blaine retourna le sourire avant de se tourner vers Rachel et Finn.

« Vous savez, si ça vous dérange qu'on squatte chez vous, on peut toujours prendre une chambre d'hôtel, proposa-t-il avec un sourire.

- Oh, Blaine, toujours aussi adorable, ronronna Rachel. Mais c'est hors de question ! En plus, pour l'instant, l'appartement est toujours un peu à Kurt. Et ça va vraiment être super !

- Rach, calme-toi, tu vas nous faire avoir un accident... Ouais, tu verras, l'appart est plutôt cool », ajouta Finn avec un sourire sincère.

Blaine hocha la tête et se tourna à nouveau vers l'avant. Il pensa à tout cela, ses amis autour de lui, Kurt au quotidien, le sol new-yorkais en dessous de ses pieds, les études qui allaient commencer, la fin des années lycées. La main de Kurt qui serrait toujours la sienne, sur sa cuisse.

Il se demanda brièvement si c'était cela, le vrai bonheur.

Sûrement.

« Au fait, Blaine, je t'ai pas dit mais j'ai trouvé un appartement entre temps, _super_, tu vas adorer... »

Quelques mois plus tard, alors que Kurt était sur le canapé avec une couverture sur les jambes (le mois de septembre était vraiment froid quelquefois à New York), des magasines de modes et des partitions éparpillées tout autour de lui, il entendit la porte claquer et des pas rapides et lourds accourir jusqu'à lui. Il leva la tête pour voir son petit-ami, les cheveux à moitié décoiffés, les joues rouges, une écharpe jetée sans grand soin autour de son cou et un sac bondé de livres sous le bras.

« Kurt, sourit-il avec le souffle court.

- Blaine, t'es à la maison », répondit Kurt.

Son cœur faisait des bonds à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux prononçait le mot _maison_, _chez-soi _ou tout autre expression qui se rapportait à tout cet univers. Il y avait trois mois, à peine, Blaine était coincé dans le pire lycée de l'Ohio tandis que Kurt parcourait les rues de New York, parfois avec Rachel, souvent seul, se demandant ce que Blaine dirait en voyant ceci ou cela, comment la vie serait avec lui ici.

Mais désormais, il n'avait plus à imaginer. Blaine n'avait plus à pleurer chaque soir, lorsqu'il se trouvait dans son lit après avoir fini ses devoirs à l'arrache et que la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était ce jeune homme à des centaines de kilomètres de là, et de la tournure affreuse qu'avait pris sa vie ces derniers mois.

Il avait été fatigué de passer ses nuits à penser à Kurt, à se rappeler leur moments forts et moins forts, à essayer d'imprimer le moindre détail dans un coin de sa tête. Tout cela pour ensuite se dire que Kurt ne serait pas là, le lendemain, que personne ne l'accueillerait avec un doux baiser sur les lèvres (et éventuellement un café) dans un coin éloigné du parking du lycée.

Ces courts moments d'intimité, qui faisaient d'eux un couple, c'était au fond ce qui avait le plus manqué à Blaine.

Et Blaine, depuis qu'il était tout jeune, n'avait jamais vraiment cru que la vie pouvait être parfaite. Il aimait regarder de beaux dessins animés ou chanter les plus belles chansons, mais il savait que tout cela était une illusion, que la vie n'était jamais vraiment jolie et que de très mauvaises choses arrivaient, parfois aux bonnes personnes.

Il n'avait jamais été une excellente personne, mais il n'était pas mauvais non plus, et il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il ne pouvait pas être simplement _heureux._

Et lorsqu'il avait trouvé Kurt, il avait compris.

Le bonheur, la perfection, cela ne voulait pas dire que le moindre recoin de la vie devait être parfaitement rangé et sans aucune tristesse ou déception.

Le bonheur ne tient parfois qu'à une seule personne.

Des fois, il ne suffit que d'une seule personne pour rendre votre vie parfaite, malgré tous les défauts d'à côté, parce que la vie ne se résume pas à faire une belle carrière, avoir des enfants studieux et garder bon contact avec votre famille.

Vous pouvez avoir la vie la plus rocambolesque, la plus calamiteuse au monde, mais si la personne que vous aimez plus que tout est à vos côtés à la fin de la journée, lorsque vous rentrez dans votre _maison_, alors la notion de « vie parfaite » prend soudainement un tout nouveau sens.

Vous vous sentez prêts à affronter chaque obstacle que la vie vous jette à la figure. Parce que cela en vaut la peine. Parce que _cette personne _en vaut la peine.

« Alors, comment c'était, ton premier jour ? Demanda Kurt d'un air malicieux.

- Oh, _Kurt_, s'exclama-t-il en sautant sur le canapé, bébé c'était génial ! J'adore l'université, j'adore New York, j'adore les gens ! J'adore notre appartement, j'adore notre vie...

- Blaine, rit Kurt, calme-toi !

- Et toi, souffla Blaine en attrapant le visage de son petit-ami, toi, je t'aime. »

Et alors que Blaine embrassait Kurt comme si c'était la dernière fois, parce que c'était toujours comme cela qu'il l'embrassait, il se sentait prêt. Prêt pour tout ce que la vie avait en réserve pour lui, parce qu'il se dit, alors que Kurt le fixait de ses grands yeux bleu glace, il se dit qu'avec cet homme formidable à ses côtés, et avec leur amour sans limites, il serait capable de _tout _réussir.

Leur temps de briller était venu. C'était à leur tour de connaître le vrai bonheur.

« Blaine, rit Kurt, je t'aime énormément aussi, mais si tu continues comme ça on va être en retard chez Rachel et Finn. »

Blaine fit la moue.

« Blaine Anderson, cette tête ne marche plus avec moi !

- Ah bon ? Demanda Blaine en s'avançant dangereusement.

- Tout à fait ! Allez, va te recoiffer et on y va !

- Mais Kurt... On est obligés d'y aller ?

- Bien-sûr, Blaine, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu sais très bien que c'est la crémaillère de leur nouvel appartement. On se _doit _d'y être. Et puis, ça te réjouit pas te rappeler à quel point c'est _génial _de vivre tous les deux et pas tous les quatre ? Parce que, crois-moi, quand j'entendais certains bruits de leur chambre la nuit, je me disais à chaque fois que j'étais pas gay pour rien.

- Et les tentatives de cuisiner le petit-déjeuner de Finn... »

Ils frissonnèrent tous les deux.

Le plus jeune comprit qu'il n'aurait aucune chance de gagner contre Kurt sur ce terrain, et il fit un rapide détour par la salle de bain, histoire d'avoir l'air un peu plus présentable. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et enleva encore un peu plus de gel. Il rit. C'était dingue ce que New York et l'université faisaient à son look.

Il rejoignit Kurt au salon, hochant la tête afin de signaler qu'il était prêt à partir. Ce dernier rassembla ses affaires et prit la main de son petit-ami. Cependant, Blaine ne put s'empêcher de poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Dis, Kurt ?

- Hm ?

- T'es pas triste que Rachel et Finn aient vendu votre premier appart ? Enfin, je veux dire...

- Je comprends, sourit-il. Et pourquoi je serais triste ? Finn et Rachel commencent leur nouvelle vie ensemble. Je pourrais pas être plus heureux. »

Blaine chantonna une approbation, satisfait avec la réponse du plus âgé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils avaient atteint la voiture de Kurt, ce dernier serra un peu plus fort la main de Blaine en regardant derrière eux l'immeuble de leur nouvel appartement, leur première _maison _ensemble.

Blaine suivit son regard et il comprit.

« Tu sais, murmura Kurt dans l'obscurité new-yorkaise, au contraire... Je suis soulagé. On commence tous de nouveaux chapitres dans nos vies, on est tous heureux, on met tout ça derrière en gardant seulement les bons souvenirs et, franchement ? Je suis tellement heureux, Blaine. »

Ce dernier déglutit avec peine en voyant les yeux de Kurt emplis de larmes de bonheur. Il avait tellement vu son petit-ami pleurer, même bien avant le début de leur relation amoureuse, dès leur rencontre, en vérité, que le voir pleurer des larmes de _joie _parce qu'il était _heureux _et qu'ils avaient tous _réussi_, c'était probablement la plus belle chose qu'il verrait de toute sa vie.

Il embrassa rapidement Kurt et le serra dans ses bras avant de monter dans la voiture et de glisser leur compilation de chansons préférées à chanter ensemble dans le lecteur CD.

Les premières notes de _Perfect _résonnèrent dans la voiture, et ils se mirent à rire.

Garder seulement les bons souvenirs, commencer un nouveau chapitre.

Ils n'auraient aucun problème à faire cela.


End file.
